surefireinfodumpfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Surefire info
Здесь будет постепенно собираться, а позднее наверно и струироваться информация о фонарях SureFire. По большей части это пока попытка структуировать и зафиксировать собственные знания. Структуризация Источники *Инфа в т.ч. по старым шурам *Еще информация для структуирования Мысли про структуризации *может имеет смысл в рамках серии не только по количеству батарей, но и по периодам делить? История Оружейные фонари Схема именования Millenium серия Именование MxxxX M - Millenium Weaponlight Первая цифра - платформа: *3 - Scoutlight 3V, аналогичен E1-серии *5 - M4 Forend, цевье M4 *6 - Scoutlight 6v, аналогичен E2-серии *7 - RAID *9 - Universal Weaponlight Последние 2 цифры зависят от платформы M300/M300V/M600/M600V/M620/M620V (Scoutlight) Вторая цифра - крепление, 0 - обычное, 2 - быстросъемное Суффикс V - голова KM2, позднее новые головы. Суффикс P - голова аналогична P2X Fury. Раньше делались в HA и BK, теперь TN и BK. *M300 - 3В **KX1 **KX1A - 110лм **KE1A - 200лм **Vampire? 120лм/110mW IR *M600 - 6В **Лампа **KX2A - 110лм **KX2C - 200лм **KE2 - 500лм **KM2 - 150лм/120mW IR **Vampire - 150лм/120mW IR M951/M952/M952V/M961/M962/M962LT (Millenium Universal) Основаны на универсальной тушке MH90 surefire mh90.jpg|Surefire MH90 разных поколений. surefire 3 MH90.jpg|Surefire 3 MH90 m972xm07_1.gif|Surefire Millenium Weapon Lights url.jpeg|Surefire Millenium Weaponlight Вторая цифра *5 - 6В LU60 (адаптер под p60 + M2/Z32 безель) или KM3 *6 - 9В LU10 (адаптер под +1*CR123 и M + M3/z46) *7 - 9В LU15 (адаптер под +1*CR123 и M + Millenium TurboHead(aka KT4)) *8 - 12В LU20 (адаптер под +2*CR123 и M + Millenium TurboHead(aka KT4)) surefire lu60 ribbed.JPG|Surefire LU60 ribbed IMG_8951_zpsac636733.jpg~original.jpeg|Surefire LU60 Z32 surefire-lu10-cpf-3-22-2013-002.jpg|Surefire LU10 collar surefire lu10.jpg|Surefire LU10 opplanet-surefire-lamp-module-assembly-for-m97xx-mu-systems-lu15.jpg|Surefire LU15 opplanet-surefire-lamp-module-assembly-for-m98nxx-mu-systems-lu20.jpg|Surefire LU20 Третья цифра *1 - крепление M49 *2 - быстросъемное крепление ARMS M50, позднее M93 Суффиксы *V - Vampire (M952V) *XMxx - кнопка XM (clicky + выносная длинной xx дюймов) *P - twisty-тейлкап SW01 *C - clicky-тейлкап SW02 *KIT02 - набор Свет *Ламповые: **M951/M952 - лампы аналогичны 6P **M961/M962 - лампы аналогичны M3 **M971/M972 - лампы аналогичны M3T **M981/M982 - лампы аналогичны M4 *Светодиодные **M952V - голова KM3 **M962LT - голова KX9T surefire m951p m2 sw02 .jpg|Surefire M951P, M2 SW01 surfire M952C.jpg|Surefire M951C 601773_01_surefire_m952v_for_a_walter_p2_640.jpg|Surefire M952V surefire m961P.jpeg|Surefire M962P Surefire M961XM07 5.JPG|Surefire M961XM07 m962su05.jpg|Surefire M962SU05 surefire m962.jpg|Surefire M962 surefire m971.JPG|Surefire M971 opplanet-surefire-m982-12v-2-5-bezel-weaponlight-system-throw-lever-mount.jpg|Surefire M982 TacticalLights_2_SurefireM962LTWeaponLight.jpg|Surefire M962LT M900/M900L/M900LT/M900V Выполнен в виде вертикальной рукояти переноса огня с M резьбой и 2-мя навигационными светодиодами. Существуют как с M49 так и M50 *M900 - голова M3/z46 *M900L - голова KX9 *M900LT - голова KX9T M720V Голова 3 режима, аналогична KM* *Белый 150лм/75лм/15лм *ИК 240мВ/100мВ/6мВ M500/???/M500L/M500LT/M500V/M511 M500 устанавливается вместо цевья M4(7") M511 устанавливается вместо цевья M16(12") 9В, 3*CR123 в MB10 Дополнительные 5мм навигационные СИД. *M500/M511 - голова M3/z46 *M500B - батарейный блок MB20, 6*CR123, голова KT *M500V - голова KM4 *M500L - голова KX9 *M500LT - голова KX9T Classic серия Ручные фонари Схема именования *Старая: <цифра_вольт><буква_серии><суффиксы> *Новая: <буква_серии><цифра_количества_батарей><суффиксы> Суффиксы *T - турбоголова *A/B/C - усовершенствованные версии (не всегда указываются) *Z - combatgrip *X - для P/C/Z/G -- новое поколение голов и тушек, несовместимых со старыми *-BK - черный *-HA - натуральный/hard anodized Цвета и прочие суффиксы могут не указываться. P серия 3P 1 батарея CR123 *3P - Очень давно не выпускается. *3R - ??? surefire 3p.jpg|Surefire 3P 6P/6PL/6PX/P2X 2 батареи CR123 *Ламповые. Лампы P60(65лм) и P61(120лм). **6/6C - (Его куда?) Без тейлкапа. Лампа LF60(60лм) Подробне на Flashlightguid **6P - Старый-старый вариант. Подробнее на Flashlightguide **6PT - 6P с T1(`турбоголова` 3" Turbohead и лампа N1). Подробнее на Flashlightguide **6R - 6P с удлинителем A14 для использования B65 Ni-Cad и лампы R60(позднее, по слухам, P60). Подробнее на Flashlightguide **6RT - 6R с T4(`турбоголова` 3" Turbohead и лампа N4). Подробнее на Flashlightguide **6PS - ??? **6PSN - ??? **6P - Классический, `с гайкой`. *Светодиодные. **6PL - 6P, только вместо лампы светомодуль P60L(80лм) **6PL - 6P, только вместо модуля и безеля z44 голова KX4(120лм) **6PX - Новое поколение, несовместимы по резьбе головы с предыдущими. Светодиод XP-E, 6PX Tactical: 200лм(twisty), 6PX Pro: 15/200лм(clicky), 6PX Defender: 200лм(clicky) **6PX - Обновление, светодиод Nichia ??? максимум увеличен до 320 лм, свет близок к нейтральному. **P2X - Fury Новое поколение, тушка аналогична 6PX, голова больше. Светодиод XM-L, Tactical: 500лм(twisty), Pro: 15/500лм(clicky), Defender: 500лм(clicky) Фонари нового поколения хорошо работают с 1*Li-Ion, существуют сменные тушки на 1*18650 от Oveready. Surefire 6 tail.jpg|thumb|Surefire 6 tail FlashlightGuide 4118.jpg|Surefire 6P old Surefire 6pt.jpg|Surefire 6PT SureFire 6R Stock Photo.jpg|Surefire 6R 6P 45L xlarge 889.png|Surefire 6P C11114a9.jpg|Surefire 6PL KX4 Do42fc.jpg|Surefire 6PX & G2X Fury.png|Surefire P2X Fury 9P/P3X 3 батареи CR123 *Ламповые. Лампы P90(105лм) и P91(200лм). **9P - Старый-старый вариант, подробнее на Flashlightguide **9PT - 9P с T2(`турбоголова` 3" Turbohead и лампа N2). Подробнее на http://flashlightguide.com/2013/06/surefire-9pt-turbo-head-flashlight/ Flashlightguide *Светодиодные. **9PL - ?? **P3X Fury - Аналогичен P2X Fury, но 3*CR123, Pro: 15/1000лм(clicky), Tactical: 1000лм(twisty). FlashlightGuide 4199.jpg|Surefire 9P old FlashlightGuide 4226.jpg|Surefire 9PT Opplanet-surefire-9p-bk-flashlight.jpg|Surefire 9P P3x-bk tactical.png|Surefire P3X Fury P1R (Peacekeeper) 1 аккумулятор 18650LiIon Светодиод XM-L, 15/600лм(clicky), Tactical: 600лм(twisty). P1r-b-bk peacekeeper.png|Surefire P1R 12PM (NightFighter) 4 батареи CR123 Ламповый. Аналогичен 6P/9P old с `турбоголовой` и лампой N62(500лм) Подробнее на Flashlightguide surefire_12pm.jpg|Surefire 12PM C серия (Centurion) Фонари с клипсой и combatgrip-ом. Существуют варианты BK и HA. C2/C2L 2 батареи CR123. *Ламповый. Лампы аналогичны 6P. *Светодиодный. C2 с P60L C3 3 батареи CR123. *Ламповый. Лампы аналогичны 9P. Surefire c2 ha.jpg|Surefire C2 Manu flashlights.jpg|Крайний правый Surefire C3-BK D серия (Defender) Аналогичны 6P/9P, но с клипсами. D2 Defender Подробнее на Flashlightguide D3 Guardian Подробнее на Flashlightguide surefire d2.jpg|Surefire D2 surefire d3.jpg|Surefire D3 Z серия (Combatlight) С combatgrip-ом. Так же в комплекте темляк Z33. 6Z/Z2/Z2X 2 батареи CR123 *Ламповые (лампы аналогичны 6P) **6Z - аналогичен 6P old. Подробнее на Flashligtguide Несколько вариантов? **Z2 - аналогичен 6P classic. Подробнее на Flashlightguide *Светодиодные **Z2L - аналогичен 6PL KX4 (возможно и P60L). Подробнее на Flashligtguide **Z2S - ?? **Z2X - аналогичен 6PX, так же 200лм и 300лм. **P2ZX Fury - аналогичен P2X, 500лм. surefire_z2_old.jpg|Surefire Z2 old surefire_z2.jpg|Surefire Z2 z2l_kx4.jpg|surefire Z2L KX4 Z2S_af.jpg|Surefire Z2S z2x.jpg|Surefire Z2X p2zx-fury.png|Surefire P2ZX Fury 9Z/Z3 *Ламповые (лампы аналогичны 9P) **9Z - аналогичен 6P old. Подробнее на Flashlightguide **Z3 - аналогичен 9P. Подробнее на Flashlightguide **Z3T - ??? surefire 9z.jpg|Surefire 9Z surefire z3.jpg|Surefire Z3 7Z 12ZM G серия (из пластика Nitrolon) G2/G2L/G2D/G2X *G2 - подобен 6P *G2L - G2 с P60L, позднее с KX4 *G2D - G2 с KX3 *G2X - подобен 6PX G2Z/G2ZL/G2ZX *G2Z - подобен Z2 *G2ZL - G2Z с KX4 surefire g2 smth.jpg|Surefire G2-YL, G2-OD, G2-BK, Z48, Z58, Z59, Z49, SW02, XMxx opplanet-surefire-g2-led-flashlight-colors-new.jpg|Surefire G2L-BK, G2L-OD, G2L-TN, G2L-YL surefire g2d.jpg|Surefire G2D surefireg2x_pro_foliage.png|Surfire G2X-TN, G2X-OD, G2X-BK, G2X-YL surefire g2ztn.jpg|Surefire G2Z-TN surefire g2zl kx4.jpg|Surefire G2ZL-OD G3 E серия E1/E1E/E1L/E1L-A/E1B/EB1/E1DL 1 батарея CR123 *Ламповые **E1 **E1E *Светодиодные **E1L KL1 30лм **E1L KX1 30лм, 45лм, 3/45лм, KX1B 3/80лм **E1B гладкий корпус KX1A 5/80лм, 5/110лм **E1L-A KE1 5/90лм **EB1-T/EB1-C гладкий корпус 5/200лм **E1DL голова и кнопка с короной KE1D-A 5/300лм surefire e1.jpg|Surefire E1 surefire e1 e1e.jpg|Surefie E1 E1E surefire e1e.jpg|Surefire E1E surefire_kl1gen2_glam2.jpg|Surefire E1L KL1 surefire e1l kx1.jpg|Surefire E1L KX1 surefire e1b.jpg|Surefire E1B surefire e1l-a.png|Surefire E1L-A KE1 surefire eb1.jpg|Surefire EB1 eb1_colors.png|Surefire 3 EB1 e1dl-3l.jpg|Surefire E1DL E2LAA/E2LAA-A 2 батареи AA *E2LAA KX1B 3/80лм *E2LAA-A KE1B 5/115лм surefire-e2laa-ha-wh.jpg|Surefire E2LAA E2LAA-Feature-720x380.jpg|Surefire E2LAA-A E2/E2E/E2L/E2L-A/E2DL/E2DL-U/EB2 2 батареи CR123 *Ламповые **E2 **E2O **E2E *Светодиодные **E2L KL1 45лм **E2L KX2 45лм 3/60лм /KX2C **E2DL KX2C 80/5лм 110/5лм 200/5лм **E2L-A KE2 5/125лм **EB2-T/EB2-C 500/5лм **E2DL Ultra KE2-A 500/5лм surefire_e2.jpg|Surefire E2 e2ha_full.jpg|Surefire E2 surefire e2e.jpg|Surefire E2E surefire e2s.jpg|Surefire E2 E2E surefire e2l kl1 kx2.jpg|Surefire E2L KL1 KX2 surefire e_defenders.jpg|Surefire E2D E2DL E2DL-U E1DL surefire eb2.jpg|Surefire EB2 L серия (Lumamax) Серия светодиодных фонарей. Постепенно исчезает. L1 Несколько поколений, одна из первых светодиодых моделей Surefire, одна из самых успешных моделей. 2-режимная twisty, 6(?) генераций. Драйвер в тушке, головная резьба E. surefire_l1_gens.jpg|Surefire L1 (Gen 6, Gen 5, Gen 5, Gen 4, Gen 3, Gen 2) L2/LX2 L3 L3 не существует L4 e2e с головой KL4. ??? 100лм 120лм ??? 170лм. L5 C2 с головой KL5 и clicky-тейлкапом Z59 surfire l4.jpg|Surefire L4 surefire l5.jpg|Surfire L5 L6 *L6 - M3 с головой KL6 и clicky-тейлкапом Z59 *L6 Porcupine - ??? surefire_l6y.jpg|Surefire L6 salel6porkpicture503qy2.jpg|Surefire L6 Porcupine L7 8AX с головой KL7. M серия (Millenium) В общем случае цвет HA, но некоторые бывают и BK. M1 ИК подсветка. E резьба головы. Подробнее на Flashlightguide M1Gens800x_zpsd14fb362.jpg|Surefire M1 M2 Первоночально выглядел как C2. Потом M2 стали выпускать с безелем с подвесом(M2 безель с ребрами, потом Z32), а C2 с обычным Z44 История M2 # 1st Gen* The Centurion. Logo: Crosshair & Centurion blank on the other side. Old school clip, three flats version, plane Z44 bezel and laser products tailcap. It’s a little controversial some people call it the first C2 but it came with a manual that had “M2 Centurion” on the cover see below. Most people know it as the early M2. # 2nd Gen* The Millennium Series M2 CENTURION. Logo: Crosshair on one side with Millennium Series M2 Centurion on the other. Three flats version, old school clip, plane Z44 bezel and laser products tailcap. Very rare M2 only one other CPF member that I know of has one. Could be more as there are so many SF collector sleepers out there. # 3rd Gen* The Millennium Series M2 CENTURION. Logo: Surefire on one side with Millennium Series M2 Centurion on the other. Three flats version, New clip, ribbed shock absorbing plane bezel, laser products tailcap low serial numbers around 6000 & www.Surefire tailcap on higher serial number. # 4th Gen* The Millennium Series M2 CENTURION. Logo: Surefire on one side with Millennium Series M2 Centurion US patents on the other. Four flats version, New clip, ribbed shock absorbing plane bezel and some with the caution hot logo, www.Surefire tailcap. # Proto type* The Digital Series M2D CENTURION. Logo: Surefire on one side with Digital Series M2D CENTURION on the other. Four flats version, New clip, Different machining on the crown of the body, Mini M3 style shock absorbing plane bezel, Spec’s PWN 4VDC 5W. Inductor tailcap. # 5th Gen* The Millennium Series M2 CENTURION. Logo: Surefire on one side with Millennium Series M2 Centurion US patents on the other. NOTE: also came out with the new Surefire logo. Four flats version, New clip, New style shock absorbing bezel caution hot logo, www.surefire.com tailcap. surefire m2 old.jpg|Surefire M2 ribbed surefire m2 z32.jpg|Surefire M2 Z32 M2Gen_zps83e84c36.JPG|Surefire M2, M2D M2GenBack800_zpsab6469e0.JPG|Surefire M2, M2D M3/M3T/M3LT 3 батареи CR123 *Ламповые **M3 - Аналогичен Z3, но с М резьбой головы(большего диаметра). Голова с подвесом M3, позднее Z46. Лампы MN10 125лм, MN11 225лм. **M3 - Аналогичен M3, но с турбоголовой комплекта KT4. Лампы MN15 125лм, MN16 225лм. *M3LT - LED турбоголова KX9T, twisty-двухрежимные. MC-E: 400/70лм, XM-L: 800/70лм, XM-L2: 1000/70лм. Surefire m3 old.jpg|Surefire M3 old opplanet-surefire-handheld-flashlight-m3.jpg|Surefire M3 z64, M3 ribbed m3t.jpg|Surefire M3T surefure M3 M3T.jpg|Surefire M3 Z46 SW02 , M3 ribbed Z48, M3T SW02 surefire m3lt.jpg|Surefire M3LT M4 (Devastator) 4 батареи CR123. Турбоголова комплекта KT4. Лампы MN60 225лм, MN61 350лм. Surefire_M4_Big.jpg|Surefire M4 M6/M6LT (Guardian) 6 батарей CR123, в MB20 3s2p (9В). *M6 - Турбоголова комплекта KT4, лампы MN20(LOLA) 250лм, MN21(HOLA) 500лм. Подробнее на Flashlightguide *M6LT - M6 с LED TIR турбоголовой KX9T. opplanet-surefire-handheld-flashlight-m6.jpg|Surefire M6 surefire m6 dif.jpg|Surfire 3x M6 surefire m6lt.jpg|Surefire M6LT, MB20 surefire m6 m6lt.jpg|Surefire M6LT M6 U серия Многорежимные фонари с магнитным кольцом выбора режима. U2 (Ultra) Первый серийный фонарь с магнитным кольцом управления. 6 уровней, 2..100лм, 2..170лм. После первого апгрейда рантаймы увеличились вдвое. Первые варианты принимали 18650. surefire_u2.jpg|Surefire U2 UNR *TIR-оптика аналогичная турбоголовам KX9 *6-режимное кольцо управления, 4 режимов света XM-L: 30..800лм, XM-L2: 30.1000лм *индикатор заряда *18650 Li-Ion со встроенной в фонарь зарядкой 12В или 2*CR123 *4-позиционный джойстик-тейлкап U3BT/UBR (Invictus) *TIR-оптика аналогичная турбоголовам KX9T *11-режимное кольцо управления, 8 режимов света XM-L: 5..800лм, XM-L2: 5.1000лм *индикатор заряда *U3BT **3*CR123 **combatgrip **2-позиционный twisty-тейлкап *UBR **18650 Li-Ion со встроенной в фонарь зарядкой 12В или 2*CR123 **4-позиционный джойстик-тейлкап UB3T_45L.png|Surefire UB3T ubr-invictus.png|Surefire UBR UBR_02.jpg|Surefire UBR kit UDR (Dominator) T серия (Titan) T1 плавная регулировка головой 1..65лм R серия R1/R2 K серия (Kroma) Тушка и кольцо управления аналогично U2, белый с TIR-линзой + 16 5-мм светодиодов, двухпозиционная twisty-кнопка. K2 *Белый - 50/3лм *Красный - 5/0.5лм *Синий - 4/0.5лм Двухпозиционная twisty. Полунажатие при положении кольца: *Синий сильный *Синий слабый *Белый слабый *Красный слабый *Красный синий При дожатии включается белый сильный, не отключая выбранные цветные. Подробнее на MilitaryMorons K2 MilSpec *Белый - 130лм(90мин) / 4лм(1200мин) *Красный - 1.3лм *Синий - 0.78лм *Желто-зеленый - 0.21лм *ИК - 8.4мВ surefire u2 k2 k2-ms.jpg|Surefire U2 K2 K2-MILSPEC surefire k2 optic.jpg|Surefire K2 рабочий конец A серия (Aviator) A2/A2L/A2ZL Белый + 3 рассеяных 5-мм светодиода. *A2 - Ламповый, тушка аналогична L2, первый серийный ламповый фонарь со стабилизацие. *A2 - Сетодиодный, тушка аналогична LX2. *AZ2 - Светодиодный, тушка подобна Z2. A2sfourflats002.JPG|Surefire 4 A2 surefire a2.jpg|Surefire A2 surefire a2l.jpg|Surefire A2L sf-a2z-550.jpg|Surefire AZ2 ?? серия (Commander) 9AN 8AX 8NX UNR V серия (Vampire) Двухдиапазонные фонари(Белый/Инфракрасный) V1 Тушка аналогична E1DL с 2-режимной головой аналогичной M300V V2 Тушка аналогична U2, голова KM2, двухпозиционная twisty-кнопка. surefire v1-bk.png|Surefire V1 surefire v2.jpg|Surefire V2 Налобные и нашлемные фонари Minimus/Saint Плавная регулировка. 1*CR123, либо выносной блок 1,2,3*CR123/2*AA. Два поколения. HS2-A-BK (Minimus) 1..100лм HS2-A-TN (Minimus Tactical) 1..100лм, тан корпус, стропа мультикам HS2-B-SL (Minimus Vision) 1..75лм, серебристый корпус, нейтральный свет HS4-A-BK (Minimus AA) 1..100лм, 2*АА Maximus Helmet Light Нашлемник. 3/2 светодиода для освещения по 3 режима + ИК маячок(1.72мВ). *HL1-A - Белый (19.2лм/5.0лм/1.4лм) / Синий(2.5лм/0.5лм/0.3лм) *HL1-B-TN - Белый (19.2лм/5.0лм/1.4лм) / ИК *HL1-C-TN - Белый / Красный *HL1-D-TN - Желто-зеленый / ИК Аксессуары Фильтры Хвостокрышки P/C/Z/G *twisty **Z41 *clicky **Z58/Z59 **Z48/Z49 *Выносные (xx - длина выносного хвоста в дюймах) **XMxx - выносная/clicky **UMxx Лампы E *3В **MN01 - 15лм/90мин *6В **MN02 - 25лм/150мин **MN03 - 60лм/75мин A *MA02 - 50лм/60мин P/C/Z/G (d26) *3В **P30 *6В **P60 - 65лм/60мин **P61 - 120лм/20мин *9В **P90 - 105лм/60мин **P91 - 200лм/20мин M *M3/z46 - 9В **MN10 - 125лм/60мин **MN11 - 225лм/20мин *M3/KT - 9В **MN15 - 125лм/60мин **MN16 - 225лм/20мин *M4/KT - 12В **MN60 - 225лм/60мин **MN61 - 350лм/20мин *M6/KT - 9В **MN20 - 250лм/60мин **MN21 - 500лм/20мин Сменные ламповые головы и kit-ы 3" T Turbogead/T1/T2/T4 KT1/KT2/KT4 Сменные LED головы и kit-ы KL1/KL2/KL3/KL4/KL5/KL6/KL7 KX1/KX2/KX3/KX4/KX9/KX9T *KX1 LED голова с TIR-оптикой. Светодиод Cree XR-E. Диаметр безеля 1 дюйм. Рабочее напряжение 3В. Существовали варианты KX1: 30лм(недолго), 45лм, 3/45лм, KX1A: 5/80лм, 110лм, 110/5лм, KX1B: 3/90лм *KX2 LED голова с TIR-оптикой. Светодиод Cree XR-E. Диаметр безеля 1 дюйм. Рабочее напряжение 6В, в остальном аналогична KX1 Существовали варианты KX2: 45лм, 3/60лм, KX2? 110лм, KX2C: 200лм, 200/5лм. *KX3 переходная от KX4 к 6px/g2x/etc. 15/115лм. *KX4 LED голова. 100лм. *KX9 *KX9T KE1/KE2 *KE1 LED голова с TIR-оптикой. Светодиод Cree XP-E *KE2 LED голова с TIR-оптикой. Светодиод Osram??? Двухрежимные twisty хвостокрышки Размещены по совместимости. От K2/AZ2 От L1/L2/LX2/A2/A2L От M3LT/U3BT От EB1-T/EB2-T